The present disclosure relates to a method and system for delivering goods and services using a wearable computer peripheral device in communication with an order station. The disclosure finds application in restaurant and retail environments. However, it is appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications in commerce.
Certain business environments, such as fast food or drive-in restaurants and markets with counter service, are set up to provide goods and/or services (hereinafter “goods/services”) quickly. Generally, these businesses employ a person at an order station located at the counter or window. Other businesses use kiosks to receive the orders by enabling a customer to input selections on an interactive interface. As a consequence of both these business models, the persons preparing and/or delivering the goods/services can lose track of customers and/or mix up the orders during busy periods. Certain businesses attempt to avoid this problem by providing the customer with a ticket and/or order number, which can be announced over an intercom when the order is ready. This approach usually entails these businesses to check the ticket to verify that the good/service was paid for by the customer before it relinquishes the item(s). The process of printing and checking tickets leads to an unnecessary waste of employee time and resources. Other businesses perform a different perfunctory form of managing the delivery of orders, such as writing the customer's name and/or instructions on the item to avoid mixing up orders. When the order is completed, it can be announced to the customer in the same manner described above or it can be set on the counter for the customer to identify and grab at-will. One problem with this approach, inter alia, is that a crowd of customers tend to linger within earshot of the counter where the good/service can be picked up. Certain restaurant and business environments avoid this occurrence by providing waiting regions and/or minimal (e.g., table) service at a location removed from the counter while providing its customers with pager devices. The customers are notified that the good/service is ready when the pager vibrates. One undesired consequence of using pagers is that germs can be passed between multiple employees and customers.
An alternative, passive method and system is desired for the delivery of goods/services, and more particularly, one that avoids the hassles of printing tickets, writing on items, announcing pick-ups, spreading of germs, and crowding at pick-up stations, etc. The present disclosure contemplates using head mountable computers for the delivery of the goods/services. One known prototype of a head mountable computer is Google Glass®, a wearable computer peripheral worn on the head for mobile devices that remotely access and transmit data. FIG. 1 shows the wearable computer in the PRIOR ART mounted on regular spectacle frames, where it displays video and data, such as navigational directions in the form of semi-transparent overlays and communications through e-mail and Skype® services, etc. The Google Glass® shown in FIG. 1 operates by providing the user with a monitor in an upper right portion of his/her visual field. The wearable computer can also include an accelerometer—to track subtle head movements and orientation—and a camera to capture images and videos. A software development kit enables the wearable computer to develop a number of different computer applications.
A method and system is desired for configuring a wearable computer peripheral device for enabling a delivery of goods/services in certain business environments.